Daylight saving time (DST) refers to the practice of annually altering timekeeping rules such that daylight may be experienced relatively later in the day for a portion or portions of the year. Jurisdictions that employ DST generally alter a Coordinated Universal Time (UTC) offset observed by the jurisdiction for a length of time each year. Observing DST may generally be associated with two DST events. A first DST event, which may occur during the spring season, generally includes collectively adjusting clocks forward by an hour. A second DST event, which may occur during the fall season, generally includes collectively adjusting clocks backward by an hour. For example, the U.S. state of New York may ordinarily observe time at 5 hours behind UTC (UTC-5), described as Eastern Standard Time (EST), and may observe time at 4 hours behind UTC (UTC-4) while DST is in effect, described as Eastern Daylight Time (EDT).
Many, but not all countries employ DST. Furthermore, some countries, such as the U.S., may include jurisdictions that employ DST as well as jurisdictions that do not employ DST. By way of example, contrary to the other states of the United States, the states of Arizona and Hawaii currently do not generally observe DST.
Contact centers may generally engage in electronic communication with customers. The nature of electronic communication may enable the contact centers to serve customers over extended geographical areas. Contact centers capable of serving extended geographical areas may thus serve both jurisdictions that employ DST and jurisdictions that do not employ DST.